1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fittings for mounting on frame members of a switchgear cabinet framework, the frame members having a free space towards an outside corner edge of the framework, which free space forms a receiver closed towards the interior of the framework, and is open towards the outside edge corner and is mirror-inverted relative to the diagonal of the frame member.
2. Description of Prior Art
As European Patent Reference EP 0 533 555 B1 shows, there are various fittings to hinge a cabinet door to the framework and to retain it closed in the closed position. In addition, wall members have to be mounted on the framework through the intermediary of fittings. Special fittings are also necessary to interlock separate frameworks in a fixed manner. In a known switchgear cabinet, the mounting point for the fitting to be attached is fixed with a special mounting member. The mounting member is screw-connected to the end profile side of the receiver of the frame member. The side walls of the mounting members, which are perpendicular to the end profile side, have mounting receivers, into which the mounting projections of the fittings are insertable.
This type of mounting for the fittings requires one mounting member per mounting point, and in addition the strength of the plug connection relative to the fitting is in many cases insufficient.
It is one object of this invention to configure fittings of the known type but in such a manner that they can be mounted in a non-rotatable manner on the frame members of the switchgear cabinet framework with one single securing screw, it being possible to arrange different fittings together in rows.
The object is achieved according to this invention with fittings that have a mounting plate, the cross-section of which is adapted to the cross-section of the receiver and which plate is connectable to the end profile side of the frame member, the mounting plate preferably having a central mounting bore. The mounting plate in the longitudinal direction of the frame member has a pre-determined width, which is preferably symmetrical to the mounting bore. At least one side of the mounting plate, extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the frame member, has at least one connecting receiver symmetrically relative to the longitudinal axis through the mounting bore at the same spacing.
In this embodiment, each fitting has a uniform mounting plate, which makes one mounting member per mounting point superfluous. One securing screw is sufficient for the non-rotatable fixing, as the mounting plate is held in the receiver of the frame member through its cross-section. The two-way interlinking through the connecting projections and the connecting receivers improves the locking grip substantially, as the two mounting plates work as one and are fixed so as to be absolutely non-rotatable with two securing screws, even if the mounting plates are seated individually with play in the receiver.
If the two sides of the mounting plate, which extend transversely relative to the longitudinal axis of the frame member, have at least one connecting projection and one connecting receiver inverted on the two sides of the mounting plate, fittings arranged next to each other can be mounted on the frame member pointing in the same direction or in different directions.
The connecting projections and the connecting receivers can be configured in various ways. Thus, one development provides that the connecting projections and the connecting receivers are configured tongue-shaped with a circular-shaped cross-section. The connection can also be such that the connecting projections are configured as teeth and the connecting receivers configured as gaps of teeth, or so that the connecting projections are configured as lugs and the connecting receivers are configured as receiving grooves.
In another embodiment, the connecting projections are configured as dovetails and the connecting receivers are configured as dovetailed grooves.
In one connection, with alternating connecting members, the mounting plate, at the same spacing from the longitudinal axis, has through-bores into which insert pins are selectively insertable.
Flexible displacement of the mounting points is achieved according to a further embodiment because the end profile side of the receiver of the frame member has a central row of mounting receivers in a uniform distribution in the longitudinal direction and the width of the mounting plate corresponds to an integer multiple of this distribution.
If the actual operating parts of the fittings are integrally formed on a parallel side on the mounting plate, which is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the frame member and these operating parts are supported at least partially on the profile side abutting the end profile side, the fittings are additionally supported in the receiver.
The fittings can be configured as hinged members for a cabinet door, as row-arranging members for arranging frameworks in rows, as wall members and as closure members of a lock.